Blood Washes Blood
Overview *Light the sacred altar. Lead the bear spirit into Bjora Marches to cleanse Jora's homestead. (disappears from Quest Log after speaking to the bear spirit) *Accompany Bear on the mountain pilgrimage to the Shrine of the Bear Spirit. *Defeat the Charr forces surrounding the Shrine of the Bear Spirit. *Receive the Ursan Blessing from the Shrine of the Bear Spirit. *Use the bear spirit skill, Ursan Force, to break down the Charr barricades. *Kill the Charr in Jora's homestead. 5...0 groups remaining. Obtained from :Bear Spirit in Jaga Moraine :Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after first completion, select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :Flames of the Bear Spirit Rewards Walkthrough Head towards the Shrine of the Bear Spirit, marked with a flag on your map. The Shrine is guarded by three groups of Charr, each with a boss. After defeating all three groups, at least one person in the party must go to the shrine and equip Ursan Blessing on their skill bar. Now, head east to Jora's family homestead. To break down the barricades that are in your way, you will need to activate Ursan Blessing and use the Ursan form skill Ursan Force. After gaining the central stronghold, defeat all five groups of Charr inside. Tip: The Charr Dominators use Resurrection Chant, so you may want to focus on them first. Creatures NPCs *Human ** 20 Egil Fireteller *Spirit ** 20 Bear Spirit Monsters *Charr ** 20 Charr Axemaster ** 20 Charr Blademaster ** 20 Charr Bladestorm ** 20 Charr Seeker ** 20 Charr Prophet ** 20 Charr Mender ** 20 Charr Hexreaper ** 20 Charr Dominator ** 20 Charr Wardkeeper ** 20 Charr Flameshielder ** 20 Charr Avenger *Elementals ** 24 Frozen Elemental ** 28 Avalanche *Mandragors ** 20 Mandragor Scavenger ** 20 Dreamroot Mandragor Bosses *Charr ** 24 Tenagg Flametroller (Eviscerate) ** 24 Docu Kindleshot (Barrage) ** 24 Elmohr Snowmender (Healing Light) ** 24 Kakei Stormcaller (Mind Blast) Followup :A Hunter's Pride Notes *This quest and a few similar ones are effectively outdoor dungeons. You are on known maps, but on a restricted area of it with entirely different monsters. *The Bear Spirit must be summoned each time you attempt to enter the mission. *If Egil Fireteller dies, he will revive as soon as you clear all enemies from around his body (including spirits). Egil will stop following you once you activate the Shrine of the Bear Spirit. *You can capture the altar without triggering the enemies. *You can keep Ursan Blessing up from when you break open the first gate. If you keep pushing forward you will build up, and hold up your Energy enough to not change back. *When you leave in the middle of the quest after you get the Bear Spirit, you will have to go back to the sacred fire to get the Bear Spirit back. When you enter Bjora Marches with the Bear Spirit, Egil Fireteller will reappear. *If you've done this mission before, you can skip objectives 2, 3 and 4. If you already have Ursan Blessing (elite) on your skillbar when you come into the mission, you don't have to go to the Shrine. You can go straight to Jora's Family Homestead and kill the Charrs inside, using Ursan Force to break down the gates. Egil Fireteller will also stay with you that way. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points Category:Repeatable quests